A Time for Change
by Theseus and Orion Stark
Summary: The Big Three plan on betraying Percy, Nico, and Jason. Hestia and six other Olympians feel the time has come for a new rulers. Follow along as Percy, Nico, and Jason lead an all out rebellion against Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Takes place after the Giant War. Percabeth, Thalico, and Jasper are the main pairings. Rated T for Language.
1. Betrayed

**New story time. This one is going to be a lot of fun to write. I had this idea a few weeks ago and just scribbled it down then when I looked back at it I was amazed to see a very good idea. This story will be very community oriented. I want your ideas for this story. If you want to help write it then PM me and we will talk about it. Enjoy!**

* * *

It seems like every summer that I've been at Camp Half-Blood I've been busy saving the god's hides or something similar, but this summer will be different, at least I hope it will be. If you're wondering who I am then that is simple, my name is Percy Jackson and I am the son of Poseidon, yes the Greek God of Sea is my father. I'm known as the Savior of Olympus, Bearer of the Sky, Survivor of Tartarus, and Destroyer of Gaia, but I prefer to just be called Percy. If you are reading this and you are not a demigod then I say please stop reading and go find something else to do with your time. If you are a demigod, then I'm sorry if I bad mouth your parent while telling you about this.

So you may be wondering what this is about, well this story happened the year after the Giant War, I'm now seventeen, I have the best girlfriend in the world and I have some of the best friends a guy could ask for. Let's just get on with the story!

* * *

I was sitting in my cabin looking over the plans that Annabeth and I had made up for our Capture the flag match for the next day, which happened to be Friday, against the Hunters of Artemis. While I was looking them over I suddenly felt like I wasn't in my cabin any longer, when I looked up I saw that I was in the Throne Room on Olympus, but something felt off. I looked around I could only count seven Gods in total those being Ares, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, Hestia, Hephaestus, and Aphrodite. Then there were two flashes of light one to my left and one to my right, after the light dimmed I saw Nico on my left and Jason on my right. 'What in Hades is going on?' I thought to myself.

"Great we can start now," Hestia said looking over at us. "You may be wondering why we brought you three here and to answer that Hermes wants to show you a brief video."

Hermes got up and walked to the front of the room and pulled down a screen, "Apollo could you please get the lights and press play for me?" he asked and Apollo nodded.

The room went dark and a video started playing.

* * *

_"Zeus, we need to trap these three," a man in all black said. _

_"I understand your concern Hades, but they are heroes of Olympus, they would never betray us as you feel they will," Zeus replied. "Poseidon, do you have anything to say on this matter?" _

_"I'm sorry brother, but I agree with Hades," Poseidon replied looking grim. "They are too strong. Last time I saw Percy he was almost as strong as me if he wanted he could probably dethrone me, we need to send them to Tartarus."_

"Then it is settled," Zeus looked grim. "We will have a discussion at the Summer Solstice Council."

**_Fast forward to the Summer Solstice_**

_"This is an outrage and downright betrayal," Apollo yelled. "They are the saviors of Olympus and you just want to throw them into Tartarus just because they are the strongest children of you three ever? I don't stand by this decision. I vote let them live normal lives."_

"I agree with my brother," Artemis said.

_"As do I," Hermes spoke up._

_"As much as I hate Perseus, I also agree with Apollo," Ares agreed. _

_"I stand by my siblings," Hephaestus said._

_"I stand by them as well," Aphrodite nodded._

_"I stand by my nieces and nephews," Hestia added. "I can't stand to watch them be thrown into Tartarus. I don't know how any of you could either."_

"ENOUGH," Zeus roared. "I do not want to hear another word. The decision is already made. We will let them live for the rest of summer, but before they leave camp they will be thrown into Tartarus for High Treason."

_"YOU SICKEN ME BORTHER," Hestia yelled. "WHEN I LET YOU TAKE THE THRONE I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE BETTER THAN FATHER, BUT I GUESS I WAS WRONG! YOU ARE NO BETTER THAN KRONUS! I CAN'T AND WON'T STAND BY AND LET YOU THROW THEM INTO TARTARUS! I'M DONE WITH YOU!"_

_With that Hestia went up in flames and disappeared as did Apollo, Artemis, Ares, Aphrodite, Hermes, and Hephaestus. Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Athena, Dionysus, and Demeter stayed in silence. _

* * *

"Young ones," Hestia started. "We are rebelling against your fathers and would like to have you lead us. You are the most powerful demigods that have ever lived and I think it's time to overthrow Zeus and his worthless brothers. Do you agree?"

Jason, Nico, and I just nodded in agreement.


	2. Rebellion

**This chapter just came to me. I really enjoyed it. I hope to get a few reviews from this chapter so that I can get some more ideas brewing so I can continue this story. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"What do we need to do Lady Hestia?" I asked.

"Get word to other demigods, but make them swear on the Styx to keep it to themselves. Organize meetings, make posters, and try to get the Romans and Greeks to unite for one more fight," Hestia replied.

"Great sounds easy," I said sarcastically. "Do we have an inside man?"

"Yes," Ares replied. "We cannot tell you yet, but yes we do indeed have a person on the inside."

I looked towards the other gods who just nodded agreeing with Ares. "Then do you guys have any plans?" Jason asked.

"As a matter of fact we do," Apollo responded grabbing a folder from his bag. "Here we are. First you need more supporters so we are giving you a copy of the video we showed you. You may tell them that we are involved if you need to convince them. Now after that we figured we could start posting posters saying 'Support the Gods' all around camp and even including a meeting spot to discuss this so called group."

"My children can help with that," Hephaestus said. "No need to look all worried. We all know my kids can build anything especially Leo. I would just suggest to Leo to build an underground meeting area or even one that is far enough in the woods that can't be found unless you are looking for it."

"Great now we have a plan for the first few days," I said. "How will powers be realigned afterwards?"

"We think you should be King, young Perseus," Hestia replied. "It's time that the Sea is in charge being as their flaw is Loyalty, you would never betray us, but then we got talking and thought it better if all three of you were called Kings of Olympus. Nico would be King of the Underworld, Jason King of the Skies, and Perseus King of the Sea. We can plan this out more once we are ready to start this battle."

"Very well," I said while Jason and Nico nodded in agreement. "Could we please be sent back to camp, so we can begin recruitments?"

"Yes," Artemis said. "But first we have to make you immortals."

We just nodded and then the gods got up and circled us and started chanting in Ancient Greece until we felt an enormous amount of power flow through us. I looked to see that Nico and Jason were both glowing and saw that I was as well.

"All hail the Kings of the Gods Lords Perseus, Nico, and Jason," Hestia proclaimed. Then three women came out of the shadows and walked towards us.

"All hail Lord Perseus, King of the Seas, Earth shaker, Storm bringer, God of Storms, Loyalty, and Time," the Fates said looking at me as I began to glow again. Then they turned to Nico, "All hail Lord Nico, King of the Underworld, Lord of Shadows, Lord of Death, God of the Underworld, Death, Spirits, and Truth." Nico then began to glow brightly before the fates turned towards Jason, "All hail Lord Jason, King of the Skies, Lightning bringer, Controller of Air currents, God of Lightning, Faithfulness, and Wind." Jason glowed brightly. "All hail the Kings of the Gods! May they lead us towards a brighter future, the Dawn of the Sixth Age, The Titanium Age."

The gods then got down and kneeled before us. "Rise," I said and they all stood back up. "Shall we head back to camp now?"

"Why not," Jason agreed as Nico just nodded.

"My Lords I must tell you something," Artemis said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The Hunters will be staying at camp until further notice," Artemis replied.

"Very well," I said. "Um, how do you like teleport somewhere?"

Hermes laughed at the question and then replied, "Just concentrate on the place you want to go and you will be there. Just make sure you go teleport somewhere where no one will be able to see you so you don't murder anyone."

"Thanks," I replied and then me, Jason, and Nico began to glow brightly and then disappeared from Olympus and reappeared in the woods at camp. "Guys we need to keep this a secret for now. I don't think anyone should know that we are gods just yet."

"When do you think we should tell them then?" Nico asked.

"Once they have sworn the oath of the rebellion," I replied. "Tomorrow we should talk to Thalia, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Travis, Connor, Katie, Frank, Hazel, and Chiron. If they all agree then we will start spreading the word around the rest of camp and then head to New Rome and talk to them."

"Sounds like a solid plan," Jason agreed. "Let's go get some sleep."

Jason led the way as me and Nico followed him. "I almost don't want to sleep in his cabin anymore," I said.

"I know what you mean," Nico and Jason said at the same time.

"Once the Hephaestus kids get us a meeting place built then that is where we will stay," I grinned.

"Great idea," Nico agreed as we went our separate directions.

* * *

**A/N: I know the whole becoming gods thing might seem mistimed, but I don't think it is. With how I want the story to go they will need to be gods. Now, even though they are kings does not mean they can just over power Zeus just yet. I want to keep updating this story once a week. So stay tuned for more updates. Now please review with some idea or suggestions. If you suggest an idea I will credit you for it. **


	3. Meeting

**The third chapter of this amazing adventure. I have one request of all of you and that is to please review. It makes me want to write more. If you have some suggestion on how to make the story better or even have ideas for the plot please let me know. This chapter we will learn who the new kings spy is. We will also find out if the demigods will stand with them or their parents. Now on with the chapter!**

* * *

The following morning I was awake before sunrise. I felt completely refreshed and was ready to get this meeting going. I got up and grabbed a towel and some fresh clothes and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Once I was done I brushed my teeth then headed out to the dining pavilion for some breakfast. When I arrived Jason and Nico were already there, but looked confused. Then I saw what they were looking at. At the front of the pavilion there were three new tables one was electric blue, one was pitch black, and the middle one was sea green.

"I guess the fates have decided to reveal us to the campers," I suggested and went and sat at the sea green table. Jason headed to the electric blue one and Nico went to the black one. Food then appeared in front of us. Then I heard a gasp from the doorway. I turned and saw Chiron staring at us. "Good morning Chiron," I greeted with a smile.

"Where did these tables come from?" he asked. "Why aren't you sitting at your fathers tables? They aren't going to be happy that you aren't sitting at them."

"Relax, Chiron," Mr. D said coming into the pavilion before bowing to us with a smirk. "My Lords, good morning, it is good to have you here."

"So I'm guessing you are our spy?" Jason asked and Dionysus nodded.

"What is going on?" Chiron demanded.

"Chiron, may I introduce to you Lords Perseus, Nico, and Jason," Dionysus replied. "The new Kings of the Gods, there will be a meeting later on in the clearing of the woods."

Chiron just stood there shocked then he bowed and went to the head table. Nico, Jason, and I finished eating and headed out before the campers started showing up. When I looked back our tables were gone.

"Let's go train for a few before calling the meeting," I suggested.

"To the arena!" Jason agreed a lead us to the arena.

"Jay, you are too hyper," Nico joked.

"Nonsense," Jason replied.

"How many cups of coffee did you drink?" I asked.

"Four," he replied while shaking.

"We were only in the pavilion for maybe twenty minutes if that and you had four cups of coffee?" Nico asked.

"I don't see a problem with this," Jason responded confused.

"Four cups of coffee in under twenty minutes is unhealthy for anyone even gods," I said. Then Jason fell over asleep.

"Serves him right," Nico said while holding back a laugh. "Let's start training Perce."

"Sure thing Neeks," I replied pulling out Riptide. He followed suit pulling out his sword. Then we just starred at each other not knowing how to proceed. This was our first dual since becoming gods yesterday. Then Nico made the first move and it was fast I barely had enough time to deflect it. I shoved him back and went at full speed towards him and we were in a dead heat battle when we heard movement and saw Jason coming at us at full speed. We kept this up until we heard some campers walking our way and then put our swords up and headed to our cabins.

"Nico, why don't you ask Clarisse, Leo, Travis, and Connor to meet us in the clearing in about an hour," I said. "Jason, then you can ask Piper, Katie, and Will. While you two do that I'll go speak with Thalia, Annabeth, and I'll IM Hazel and Frank and have them come."

The two nodded and we headed our separate ways. Since we were so close to the Hunters cabin I stopped there first. I knocked and was greeted by a bunch of bows aimed at my crotch. "Could I speak with Thalia, please?" I asked nervously.

"What do you need kelp head?" Thalia asked coming towards the door.

"You are needed at a meeting in one hour in the clearing of the woods. Some of the gods will be there as well," I replied.

"I'll be there," Thalia said before going back inside the cabin.

I then noticed a puddle so I walked to it and threw in a drachma and said, "Oh Fleecy, do me a solid. Show me Hazel and Frank."

The image appeared and the couple were lying on a blanket near a lake making out, I cleared my throat and made them jump. "Percy, we, uh, didn't, um see, you, ah, there," Hazel stuttered.

"It's cool," I said. "I need you two to get to Camp Half-Blood in an hour if that is possible."

"Sure it's possible," Frank replied. "I just need to turn into a dragon and we'll be there."

"What's going on Percy?" Hazel asked with a concerned look on her face.

"You'll find out at the meeting," I replied. "I have to go and talk to Annabeth."

Frank cut the connection and I turned and headed towards the Athena Cabin. When I arrived I noticed Annabeth on the little porch reading, so being the seaweed brain that I am decided to scare her. I snuck up to her side and started tickling her. She nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Gods Seaweed Brain," she said. "You almost sent Hades a new soul."

"Sorry, I just had to scare you," I said. "You were just sitting there all cute reading and you didn't notice me so I just had-"

I was interrupted by her lips smashing into mine. I immediately returned the kiss. The kiss started with very little passion behind it, but turned into a full on make out session. A few minutes later we jumped back as we heard someone clear their throat. We turned and saw it was Nico and Jason who were both laughing. Jason was joined at the hip by Piper.

"We have a meeting in like fifteen minutes," Nico said through his laughter.

"Oh, Gods," I said and grabbed Annabeth's hand and led her to the clearing. We were soon joined by all the cabin leaders, Thalia, Frank, and Hazel. We sat there and then Chiron joined us and then eight glows of light happened and we were joined by Hestia, Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Dionysus, Hermes, Apollo, and Artemis. Then when they bowed towards Nico, Jason, and myself the campers gave us a confused look.

"I guess it's time to begin," I started. "The reason why we have summoned you here is because we are leading a rebellion against Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Demeter, Hera, and Athena. The reason that the gods who are here bowed is because, Nico, Jason, and myself are the new Kings of the Gods as proclaimed by the Fates themselves. The reason why I asked all you to be here is so that we can have help preparing for the war. Now, if you stand with us please raise your hand. If you are against us I ask you to please leave us."

All the demigods raised their hands. "Good, now onto some important business. We need to get word to the other campers. So, I think posters and pamphlets would work. Anyone have any other ideas?"

Annabeth raised her hand and I nodded towards her and she spoke, "I think we should maybe make some videos and give them to cabin leaders to show the rest of camp what we wish to accomplish."

"Good idea Wise Girl," I said and she blushed. "Now, another reason we wanted you all here was to discuss the building of a more permanent meeting area. Somewhere underground, under camp. So, Leo can you and the rest of the Hephaestus cabin build it within a week?"

"We can have it done in four days," Leo replied with a smile. "Anything you want specifically?"

"Yes, Nico, Jason, and I would like to have bedrooms there so we don't have to sleep in the cabins of our fathers," I said.

"That will be our first focus then," Leo said and started drawings ideas in his tablet.

"Then that ends this meeting," I said. "We will meet again in one week at the new base and begin planning."

The gods in attendance then teleported out and the campers started heading back to camp following Chiron. Jason, Nico, Annabeth, Thalia, Piper, and I all just sat there and enjoyed the peace and quiet until the horn signaling dinner.

* * *

**A/N: I just want to see if you can all show a story some love. It's called The Quest for Apollo and Artemis and it's by annabethchase123456. It's really good and I hope you can show it some love and give her some ideas for the story and how to make it better. Anyway, peace out!**


	4. Preparations Pt 1

**New chapter time! This is the longest chapter. When we left off our heroes were heading to dinner. I've gotten a review that couldn't wait for Zeus's reaction to this and I have this to say. It will happen in the next chapter. Also a reviewer wants some Percabeth, Thalico, and Jasper moments and to that I say your wish will be granted. Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**BTW Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or this amazing world. I only own the plot and some of the minor characters. I also don't own any of the songs, bands, or restaurants that may pop up in this chapter or the story in general.**

* * *

After dinner and the camp fire we all returned to our cabins. I was almost asleep when I heard a very large explosion from outside. I scrambled to get a shirt on and ran out to see where it was. Apparently so did the rest of camp minus the Hephaestus campers. Then we saw the smoke coming from their cabin and a very dust covered Leo walking out. A few seconds later and Chiron came galloping down from the Big House.

"What in the name of Hades is going on down here?" Chiron asked.

"Sorry about that," Leo replied. "We started working on the underground base and we didn't shut the bomb proof doors and well…"

We all shook our heads and went back to bed. The rest of the night was peaceful. Being a god had its perks definitely at night instead of those demigod dreams we just slept and that was nice. When I got up the next morning I heard a loud shriek come from outside my door. I went to it and saw Annabeth frozen staring and pointing to the corner of the porch. I walked over and saw a little black spider sitting there so I stepped on it and Annabeth ran into my arms. I started to blush a very bright shade of red and she noticed.

"What's wrong Seaweed Brain?" she asked.

"Um, I'm kinda only wearing my boxers," I replied and she looked and started blushing.

"You…uh…should….get dressed," she blushed even brighter.

I left her standing there and grabbed some clothes and ran into the shower. When I got out of the shower and got dressed I walked out and saw Annabeth sitting on my bed looking at something on Daedalus's laptop. She looked up when she heard me and smiled, I returned the favor.

"How's about we go grab some breakfast and then go see Leo's progress?" I asked with pleading eyes.

"Sounds fun," she replied. I offered my hand which she took and we headed to the dining pavilion and grabbed some breakfast. She sat with me at my table while Piper sat with Jason and Thalia was sitting with Nico.

"Hey Neeks," I started. "Do you have something you need to tell us about you and Thals?"

Nico and Thalia both blushed bright red while Annabeth, Jason, Piper, and me all started laughing at them. Then I suddenly felt a huge shock of electricity go through me. I looked and saw a small smile on Thalia's face and Nico laughing. Suddenly Nico and Thalia were soaking wet and not laughing or smiling anymore. I just smirked at them. After breakfast we all headed to the Hephaestus cabin and saw Leo still hard at work.

"Hey Leo," I greeted. "How's the work going?"

"We almost have the main meeting room done," Leo replied.

"Did you guys stay up all night?" Annabeth asked.

"No, the Demeter kids helped us out with the dirt," Leo smiled. "If it weren't for them we would still be working on the staircase."

"I'm still stunned at how all these campers are so comfortable in overthrowing their parents," Jason said.

"I know," I agreed. "I thought we'd have some more opposition from some of the cabins."

Then a bright light began to glow from beside the fire pit and a young girl of about eight years old sat there. "I'll be right back," I told the group and ran to the fire. "What's wrong Hestia?"

"Zeus suspects something," Hestia replied. "And he is not happy at all about it. However we are close to gaining at least one, maybe two, new allies on the council."

"That figures with Zeus," I said solemnly. "Who are the other two?"

"Lady Athena and Lady Demeter," she smiled. "I knew they would join us sooner or later. If both join us then that would only leave us against Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, and Hades, as Persephone will side with her mother. How are your plans going?"

"We told the camp yesterday," I started. "Nico is leaving today to recruit monsters. The Romans are on our side and so are many of the Minor Gods according to Dionysus. We are preparing the best we can, but some of the Athena campers are a little hesitant, even though they are still helping."

"Then I hope I can change their minds," a voice that sounded like Athena said from my right. "Lord Perseus, it is an honor to meet you as an equal."

"Lady Athena, are you to agree to help us overthrow your own father?" I looked at her.

"Yes," Athena replied. "And his sister Demeter will also be banding with us."

"Great that only leaves him with his brothers and wife as his only supporters," Hestia laughed. "Will Persephone join her mother?"

"Naturally," Athena replied. "Even though she loves her husband, she loves her mother even more. I will go speak with my children and get them a little more motivated to help."

"Great," I smiled. "This war will be over very fast if we keep gaining supporters as quick as we are."

"Don't get to ahead of yourself, young king," Hestia warned. "You don't want to end up like my father and spend the rest of eternity in Tartarus."

"Right," I nodded. "I need to get back to my friends to keep the prep moving forward, until next time Lady Hestia."

"Right you are my lord," Hestia bowed and flashed away. I got up and walked back over to Annabeth's side.

"What was that all about?" she asked and kissed me on the cheek.

"Just got some news that Athena, Persephone, and Demeter are joining our cause," I replied and kissed her on the lips. It started as just a simple kiss, but slowly began picking up intensity. I slowly started licking lips until she granted my tongue access and then our tongues began battling for dominance with mine coming out victorious over and over again. After what felt like an eternity we broke apart for air and because we heard someone clear their throat.

"You two need to get a room," Jason laughed. "I was starting to think we might have to shock you both to break you apart."

"He's just too irresistible now," Annabeth replied. "Wait what did I just say? Why did I say that?"

"Sounds like Annie's hormones are going crazy after that kiss," Piper replied.

Annabeth glared at the daughter of Aphrodite and said, "DON'T. YOU. EVER. CALL. ME. ANNIE. AGAIN!"

Piper looked like she was going to melt just from the glare. "Sorry Annabeth," she said looking away.

"Nico, you need to get recruiting some monsters," I suggested. "Jason, you will summon the Romans. Annabeth, you will discuss some things with your mother. Leo, you keep working and if you can spare some campers we will need some cabins for the Romans to stay in."

"What will you be doing all might Perseus?" Annabeth asked jokingly.

"I will be talking to some sea creatures and talking to Tyson about getting the Cyclopes Army on our side," I grinned. "We will meet here tomorrow and share progress."

Everyone nodded and went off in separate directions. I headed to the Ocean to start recruiting. I prayed to Hephaestus to see if he knew where Tyson was and he pointed me towards one of his forges that is right off the coast from camp and far enough away from Poseidon's ears. Once I arrived I was engulfed by an enormous hug.

"Can't…breathe," I sputtered as Tyson put me down.

"Hello, brother," Tyson greeted.

"Hey Ty," I said. "What are you working on?"

"Weapons and armor for your war," Tyson replied.

"That is why I came down here. Who told you about it?" I asked.

"Lord Heppy did," Tyson answered. "He showed me daddy planning to do bad thing to brother and I don't like it."

"Do I have the support of the whole Cyclopes army?"

"Yes," Tyson started. "And Briares will help too. Where is Anniebeth?"

"She's at camp talking to Athena," I replied. "Could you come to camp and get the campers fitted for armor?"

"Sure thing," he nodded and grabbed a bag. "Let us go to camp."

I nodded and we headed out of the forge and headed towards camp.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Annabeth POV**

After Percy ducked under the water and I headed towards my cabin to get some plans together to go over them with mom. When I got to my cabin, I couldn't find any of my siblings. I thought they might just be out doing stuff and grabbed all of my plans. Then, I heard my brother Malcolm talking to someone who sounded just like our mom. I looked outside and was stunned to see that is exactly who he was talking to.

"Come out Annabeth," mom called into the cabin. I grabbed my back and walked out and saw them sitting on the porch.

"Hey mom," I greeted her with a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I decided to get the rest of your siblings more motivated for this movement," she replied. "I suppose you already have a plan?"

"Yeah," I smiled and got in my bag and handed it to her. She started looking it over and started smiling.

"This is a very good plan Annabeth," she said. "I'll take it and make some modifications and get it back to you before tomorrow's meeting with the war council."

"What made you decide to help with this revolt?" I asked.

"I talked to Apollo," she replied. "He told me that if I sided with Zeus, I would be making a mistake. He has seen that Zeus will lose."

"So the Fates already have the outcome decided?"

"It appears that way, but you never know until it happens. Hephaestus is already having the Cyclopes working on new symbols of power," she replied. "I believe the Sixth Age will be the greatest age of all time."

I just nodded and then asked, "So will you keep your godly domains?"

"At this point I don't know, but I wouldn't mind giving them up and becoming a minor god of them if it was you to take them from me," she smiled while looking at me. "I need to get home to look at these plans. I am so proud of you Annabeth. I love you."

"I love you too mom," I said and hugged her before she flashed away.

**~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~**

**Nico POV**

After our brief meeting I found the nearest shadow and travelled to the Underworld. I started talking to as many monster leaders as I could before my ex-father sensed my presence. Then I heard the Kindly Ones coming my way so I took to the shadows and tried to hide my aura. It worked thank the gods. After they were gone I decided to check out Cerberus and see if I could persuade him to let us use the Hellhounds in the war. On my way I sensed a presence near him. Then I saw the God of Death himself Thanatos.

"Well, well, well, Lord Nico, what a pleasure seeing you here," Thanatos turned back and smirked. "Your father gave orders to capture you and take you to him, but I don't feel like it."

"What do you want Thanatos?" I demanded.

"Easy, my lord," he started. "I just want to bargain with you. I will support you all fully if you give me something in return."

"And what would that be?"

"Hades Castle," he replied. "I wouldn't even be mad if you moved it to another area. I just want a nice place to call home."

"Deal," I said. "How many monsters can you get under our command?"

"Everyone including the Furies," he smiled while I looked at him with my jaw on the floor. "That is right; Alecto and her sisters will help us overthrow Hades. In return all she wants is to be more respected. Can you do that?"

"Of course," I nodded. "Tell her to expect it once I get my throne."

"Very well," he smiled. "We will march with Hades and as soon as the battle begins we will dismantle his army from the inside out."

"Very nice," I agreed. "I need to head back to camp and meet with Percy."

"Very well, my lord," he bowed and I flashed away.

* * *

**A/N: This is part one of Chapter 4. Part 2 will be up soon. My new story Protectors of Olympus needs some characters so go on over to my profile and check it out, if I get a few more characters then I can update it. **

**PS: Check out Falling for a Goddess by Aix98, The Quest for Apollo and Artemis by annabethchase123456, Percy Jackson and Chaos' Soldiers by person2309, and Perseus Jackson and the Forethought Five by ****Roy Markov and Jake Gorven. Show them some love they enjoy it. **


	5. Preparations Pt 2

**Part 2 of Preparations! Sorry that this took so long. I wanted to post it Friday, but I didn't have internet. Anyway, this chapter has Zeus finding out about the rebellion. For those who want some Jasper and Thalico moments there will be some of those in the next chapter, but for now ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Jason POV**

Even though my task of getting the Romans prepared for war might sound easy, it probably wouldn't be since Octavian is completely against the Greeks. He really needed to be replaced, but I had no power in New Rome any longer. Ever since the end of the Giant War I had decided to just stay at Camp Half-Blood so I'd be near Piper and that I could hand out with my best friends.

"Oh Fleecy, do me a solid. Show me Reyna," I said throwing a coin into some mist in the shower of cabin one. The picture that came up showed Reyna in her room working on something. I cleared my throat and she turned.

"Hey Jay," she greeted. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I need to talk to you about an upcoming war," I replied.

"Okay," she said.

"I'll be there in a few seconds just look in a different direction," I told her, she nodded, but looked confused. Once she turned away I flashed away and wound up right next to her.

"How in Pluto's name did you get here that fast?" she exclaimed.

"I'm a god," I replied. She looked dumbfounded so I changed my appearance. "I am Lord Jason, one of the three Kings of the Gods. I am the God of Lightning, Faithfulness, and Wind."

"Since when?" she sputtered out.

"Since Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon decided they wanted to throw me, Nico, and Percy into Tartarus for now reason," I replied.

"You said you are one of three Kings," she started. "Who are the other two?"

"Nico and Percy," I replied. "We have the support of all the Olympians, besides Poseidon, Hades, Hera, and Zeus."

"What do you need us to do?"

"Help us prepare for war," I replied. "All that help will be heavily rewarded. All who are against will be severely punished."

"I will have to take this to the Senate and Octavian," she said. "The Senate might agree, but Octavian won't. You know how he is towards the Greeks."

"Then he will be punished," I said. "I will attend the Senate meeting in full Olympian Armor. If Octavian bad mouths or says anything that even sounds like betrayal I will send him straight to Tartarus."

"There will be no need," a voice said from the doorway. "If he says anything that defies this war, I will send him there myself."

"Apollo, what brings you here?" I asked.

"I'm here to make sure the Romans will be on our side," he smirked. "Praetor Reyna, please summon the Senate. We will meet tonight and all three Kings will be there as well as the Fates."

"Right away Lord Apollo," Reyna replied running out of the building.

"What do you mean all three kings will be there?" I asked.

"Lords Perseus and Nico are done with their tasks already and should be arriving any minute," he smiled and then two flashes of light came from opposite sides of the room. When the light cleared Percy and Nico were standing there.

"Is Reyna gathering the Senate?" Percy asked.

"Yes," I nodded. "We need to have a plan."

"We already have one," three voices said at once coming through the door.

"My ladies," we all said at once with a bow.

"Let us go and talk to this Roman Senate," the Fates said and led the way to the Senate building.

When we got there, there was already arguing going on. I heard the very rude voice of Octavian.

"Why should we help those Greeks?" Octavian sounded outraged. "What have they ever done for us?"

"They helped us defeat Gaea," Reyna was fighting back. "This war will be unlike any we have ever fought in. They will need our help."

I looked at Percy, Nico, and Apollo and it seemed we all had the same idea. We all flashed into the senate room and sat at the front.

"YOU DARE SIT IN THE SEATS OF THE GODS?" Octavian roared then he saw Apollo and shut his mouth.

"Octavian, if you do not keep your mouth shut for the rest of the meeting I will personally see you to Tartarus myself," Apollo warned. "Do I make myself clear?"

Octavian just nodded. All the senate members then began mumbling things such as, "So, it's true." "I never would have thought this was possible." "Why can't we just vote and get this meeting over with?"

"SILENCE!" Percy roared and the room became very quiet. "Thank you for coming to this emergency meeting. I heard someone asking for a vote so let's vote. All in favor of joining our army for the upcoming war?"

Nearly every arm in the room went up. When I say nearly I mean every single are except for one. Octavian didn't even care to raise his arm and then all of a sudden he was gone and so was Apollo.

**LEO POV**

After everyone left, I ran back inside the cabin and started working on the base some more. We had most of the main meeting area done, but still needed to start on Percy, Jason, and Nico's rooms. By dinner that night we had started on Percy's room and I wanted to tell him, but he wasn't at dinner. I walked over to the Athena table and asked Annabeth, "Hey, do you know where Percy is?"

"He went with Nico soon after he got back from getting Tyson," she replied. "He said something about the Senate in New Rome."

"Oh, so we shouldn't expect him until tomorrow?"

"I would say so," she replied and started talking to her brother Malcolm.

I walked back to my table and ate dinner and then headed back to my cabin. Me and the rest of the Hephaestus kids went back underground to the base and finished Percy's room and started on the other two. I wanted to surprise them at the meeting the next day.

**Zeus POV**

I walked around the throne room after not being able to find any of the other Olympians. I sat in my throne and decided to summon a meeting. Only three flashes appeared. I was joined by Hera, Poseidon, and Hades.

"You summoned us brother?" asked Hades.

"I summoned all the Olympians, but you are the only ones who have arrived," I replied. "I don't know where the others are."

"We are here father," I was interrupted by Athena. "We were late because of some preparations."

"Preparations for what?" I asked.

"For war," was all she said before flashing out. Then Hestia flamed in with three hooded figures.

"Brother, my three lords have something they wish to tell you," she said.

"Who are they? Why do they have so much power radiating off of them?" I asked.

"We can answer that," the Fates said as they walked in. "They are the new Kings of the Gods. They are here to declare war or make peace, but either way this will end with them as the Kings of Olympus, Atlantis, and the Underworld. May we present you Lord Perseus, Lord Nicolas, and Lord Jason, the kings of Olympus."

"This is preposterous!" I yelled. "They are not worthy of being kings! I am the true king of Olympus and the gods!"

"You are no longer fit," the Fates said. "We have seen your demise and it will be swift. Your children and even some of your siblings have already betrayed you. You four are alone in this war."

Before I could respond the hoods came off of the men standing next to Hestia. We gasped. "Why would you want to betray your own fathers?" Hades asked them.

"We have seen your plans to throw us into Tartarus," Nico replied. "We have seen your betrayal and have agreed to help in overthrowing you four at last. You have all abused your powers and we will not stand by and let you do that any longer."

"We already have new symbols of power being forged for us by Hephaestus," Jason said. "We are already full immortals and gods. You have no power over us. We already have an army of Monsters, Sea Creatures, and Demigods. We will fight you until you fall."

"You never truly loved us," Perseus said. "All you ever did was use us to help save your asses. We are done. You four will no longer be allowed on Olympus once we are finished with this war. This is our declaration of war. We will have our thrones before you even know what hits you. You have two years to get your army raised. We will attack then."

Before we could reply they were gone. I have been betrayed and so have my brothers and wife. This cannot stand. I will stop this coup attempt if it is the last thing I do.

**Thalia POV**

I need to tell Artemis what has been happening lately. That is my goal for today. I need to tell her that I will be leaving the hunt to be with the one who has stolen my heart. I will tell her tonight at dinner. I just hope she understands.


	6. The Truth

**Inspiration is back and so are the updates. Updates will be every Wednesday and Friday. Some chapters might not be very long, but I hope updating twice a week will make up for that. Upload schedule it on my profile. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the world in which this story takes place. All I own is the story and some of the minor characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Truth**

**Artemis POV**

I was sitting in my palace on Olympus when I got a burning feeling in my head as if one of my hunters were about to abandon the hunt. I immediately flashed to Camp Half-Blood to find out what was going on. When I arrived I noticed all of my hunters were in my cabin except for my lieutenant, Thalia Grace. 'Where could she be?' I asked myself. I left my cabin and went to see if Chiron knew where she would be. As I was on my way up to the Big House I heard a very familiar laugh coming from the arena. When I walked in I saw Thalia battling one of the new Kings of the Gods and this one so happened to be the Lord of the Dead Nico.

"What in the name of Olympus is going on here?" I asked glaring at both of them.

"Mi….mi…milady it's not what it looks like," Thalia began.

**Thalia POV**

When I heard the voice of Artemis start speaking and turned to see her glaring at us I had a feeling that it was time to tell her how I felt.

"What do you mean it's not what it looks like?" Artemis was now fuming.

"FINE! I'M IN LOVE WITH NICO!" I yelled.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IN LOVE?" She yelled back.

"I AM MADLY IN LOVE WITH LORD NICO ONE OF THE THREE KINGS OF THE GODS AND LORD OF THE UNDERWORLD!" I replied.

"What about you being a hunter?" she started calming down.

"I only joined so that I wouldn't be the child of the prophecy. I didn't want that pressure," I replied.

"How long have you been in love with Nico?" she asked.

"For a while now," I blushed.

"Then from this day forward I recognize your oath fulfilled. You are now free to do whatever you wish to do," She said before flashing away.

I turned to see a very shocked Nico looking at me. "Yo-you're in love with m-me?" he stuttered.

All I did to reply was walk over and kiss him passionately on the lips. We were interrupted by the need of air and of someone clearing their throat. Nico and I both were cherry red from blushing, turned to see Percy and Annabeth standing in the entrance to the arena.

"You two better go some place less public if you want to continue your make-out session," Percy smirked. "There will be a meeting after the camp fire tonight."

"What's it going to be about?" I asked.

"Nico can tell you as he was there when this event happened," was all Percy said before leading Annabeth off to his bunk in headquarters.

* * *

**Percy POV**

"So what is this meeting going to be about?" Annabeth asked me.

"Jason, Nico, and I met with Zeus last night and declared war on them. We gave them two years to get their army together," I replied. "We are going to have a meeting to tell everyone and then send some people off to find more recruits for our army."

"Sounds like a plan…" Annabeth started to say.

"Worthy of Athena," I finished and then kissed her full on the mouth. My tongue started pleading for entrance into her mouth which she granted and then a full on battle for dominance started between our tongues. I was running my hands down her back and started to pull off her shirt. We broke our kiss long enough to both become shirtless and our hands began to explore our bodies. I quickly cut off the kiss and ran to my door and locked it so we would have more privacy.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter was short, but the next one will be the longest chapter yet therefore it will not be out tomorrow as I originally planned. I will try to get it out next Wednesday and then have another update for next Friday. **

**Next time on A Time for Change: Our heroes begin putting together the largest army that anyone has ever seen. Some more very heated make-out sessions from Jasper, Thalico, and Percabeth. **


	7. Attention! Please Read!

**Sorry for the delay on all stories. I wish I could say that I have some ready to be updated, but alas I do not. Last weekend I got in an accident while driving home from work. My car was totaled and I was left with a concussion and a broken right arm. Being that I am right handed it has been extremely hard to type. That is why I had my best friend write this for me. I thank you all for the support and I should be up and able to type again in about 3-7 weeks. Now for some other news.**

**Protectors of the Hearth will be put on an indefinite hiatus as I can't think of any new characters for it. If you could please check my profile and message me a filled out OC form that would be great. **

**A Time for Change will be going under a major rewrite as soon as I can. I want to slow it down and maybe make it a trilogy. If you want to submit ideas please send me a message.**

**Prince of Atlantis will be getting some chapters as soon as I can find someone to write them for me. I have a few ideas for it and would like to get them done as soon as possible. **

**Theseus Stark will be completely rewritten and be added to. I have decided to make the first story longer and will only make it a two story series instead of three. **

**As for my Harry Potter stories, they will be making a come back as soon as I can type again. I have found my inspiration for them and I am ready to start writing them again. **

**Again I thank you all for your support and I can't wait to start updating again. **

See you soon-

_Theseus Stark_


End file.
